1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a height-adjustable mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to a height-adjustable mechanism applicable to a docking station.
2. Description of Related Art
Different from a desktop computer, a portable computer is light, thin, short, and small, and can be carried by a user and used in various environments conveniently. However, in another aspect, limited by the light, thin, short, and small requirements, the function and expandability of the portable computer cannot catch up with those of the desktop computer having broad application space.
Accordingly, the conventional art provides a docking station with a connector. A user can connect peripheral devices including a mouse, a printer, an external hard disk, a Network Interface Card (NIC), or a scanner of a computer to the docking station constantly. When intending to use the peripheral devices, the user can electrically connect the portable computer with the peripheral devices only through connecting the portable computer with the docking station. In this manner, the user can enjoy the lightness of the portable computer, and also by the use of the docking station, the user will not be bothered by inserting and extracting the peripheral devices to and from the portable computer, such that the portable computer has the same function and expandability of the desktop computer.
However, when the portable computer is placed on the docking station, the tilt angle of the docking station of the conventional art cannot be adjusted according to different users' requirements. Therefore, the docking station of the conventional art really needs improvements.